Alice, Dear, Why Are You Up?
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Mirana POV. One Shot. "What do you think I should do?" "Personally, I think you should get some sleep." She shoook her head sadly. "I meant about slaying the Jabberwocky." Ahhhh, so she was still undecided...


"**I don't want to be the girl that has to fill the silence. The quiet scares me because it screams the truth. **Please don't tell me that we had that conversation. I won't remember, save your breath, because what's the use?** Ahhhh, the night, it's calling, and it whispers to me softly **_**come and play.**_**"—Sober, P!nk**

**This is a short one-shot for Mirana (again), just before the balcony scene with Alice. It seems to me that they would have been standing out there for a while before they go to that scene. So here's what happened then…in my opinion.**

"Alice, dear, why are you up?" I asked, rather intrigued. I would have thought she'd be resting for the Frabjous Day, let alone in her own room. This was the balcony from the library; the section on astronomy was just behind us, hence the telescope in front of me. I used to spend hours out here every night, pearling into the telescope, waiting for my best friends to return home. Long story short, they still haven't come. It's been three years.

"I couldn't sleep, is all." She was resting her elbows on the marble 'railing', resting her head in her shoulders. The slight breeze caused her body to sway a little every now and then. There was a long, uncomfortable silence. I reluctantly broke it with and obvious statement.

"So you came to the…to the library," definitely not a question. I was pushing to get an answer, yes, but I was trying to do it in the gentlest way possible.

"I suppose so," she sighed. I placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn to me.

"You can tell me, you know. I won't go around gossiping. Never about a friend." She smiled at me and turned back to look at the night sky.

"I was just thinking things over. There's a lot to ponder, if you truly think about it, Majesty."

"Please, just call me Mirana when it's just the two of us. I get tired of being called Majesty all day long. And yes, there is a lot to think about. I try not to think too, too much. Thinking is a rather dangerous state of mind." She giggled; at what, I can't imagine.

"I believe you're right. What do you think I should do?"

"Personally, I think you should get some sleep." She shook her head sadly.

"I meant about slaying the Jabberwocky." Ahhhh, so she was still undecided. This made me a bit unhappy, considering this was my last hope. Nobody likes to hear that something is their last hope. It means if it doesn't work, there's nothing left. Nothing at all. It would all be gone, every last bit of hope down the drain.

"I had hoped to have a champion by now," I whispered. She didn't here me, so our conversation continued.

"I do wish you knew what this decision is like for me, Mirana." I smiled joylessly, a mask of happy pasted upon my face. Something I practiced day in and day out.

"Oh, believe me, I do. When I was your age- younger in fact- I had to make the choice to become Queen or pass it on to one of my Ladies in Waiting."

"And how old are you now?" Not a very appropriate question, but I understood her reason behind it a little too well.

"I'm twenty-one years old, dear Alice. And you?" Her mouth was a little 'O' of shock. I knew what she was thinking. My mother told me when I was a young teenager that I was thirteen going on thirty. I had much knowledge within me, knowledge all wanted but none could ever have- it was far too dangerous. I knew things no one could possibly handle thinking about.

"I am nineteen…How can you be a Queen? You are so young!" I stifled a laugh, remembering that in her world, Queens are as old as the Earth itself! She stared up at me curiously, probably wondering why I was reacting in such a way. This, of course, only made me laugh a bit harder.

"I am very sorry, Alice. It's just- I keep forgetting your traditions are so much different from ours! You see, I became Queen at a very young age, even compared to our customs." She hesitated. "Go on, you may as well ask."

"How old was that?" she blurted out. I smiled, thinking back to when Time was still moving.

"I was about- say- sixteen? I can't quite remember. Time hasn't moved in such a long duration. If Time had never stopped, I think I would be about seventy-three." She gasped quietly. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly healthy. I'm stuck in the body of a twenty-one year old. Once Time starts up again- which I think he has- on my next Unbirthday, I'll just turn twenty-two." She seemed relieved to hear that. "In Underland, we live forever. But that's a different story for another night. Up to bed with you!" I began to walk away, until she stopped me.

"But wait! You never answered my question! What should I do about the Jabberwocky?" she asked urgently.

"I had hoped to have a champion by now," I repeated, this time a bit louder.

"Why don't you just slay the Jabberwocky yourself? You must have the power" My, my. This young girl and her questions.

"It is against my vows to harm any living creature." This was a terrible excuse, be it true or not. I was afraid that if I killed one creature, I wouldn't be able to stop. It'd turn into a full killing spree. Right now, the night was summoning me, making me wish that I could fulfill this longing inside me to go hurt somehintg. In front of my face flew a tiny lighting bug. I spit, shooing it away. They were the one critters of Underland that- I'm sorry to say- I despise to a certain extent. I looked out into the distance and thought I saw a few dark figures coming toward the castle. I looked into the spy-glass and saw what I had been waiting on for years.

"We have company," I whispered, and ran down through the castle to greet my long lost acquaintances.


End file.
